wrbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Fauconmineur
Jade Fauconmineur '''is a First-Year Student at Beacon Academy. '''Background Jade from the get go was destined to have a hard life, Jade was the product of a night of drunken ideas and idiotic decisions. She was born as one of the Faunus race, but she was born into the wrong family. She was born into a family of Faunus abusers and haters, the Thiessen family. It was quite a shock when Jade and her small feather was given to her mother, and she asked whether this was the right baby or not. Apparently far back in either parent’s ancestry, one of them was an Avian-type Faunus, the genes were recessive for a long time, but unfortunately, Jade had gotten them. From there on she was raised begrudgingly by the family, made into a perfect little symbol of the family. See, the Thiessen family was a rich and powerful family of nobles and aristocrats. But she was unable to enjoy any of the perks of being brought up in such a privileged family. She was trained by the best animal trainers money could buy and whipped into shape; the perfect little bird-girl, not daughter. She was either put up on display for people to see or was leashed up (often tightly, due to her mother having Telekinesis as her Semblance and putting the leashes on impossibly tight) either in her room (if she was lucky) or more often than not, outside with the other animal filth. See, because she was an Avian-type Faunus, which were rare, the family saw her as a valuable collectible, but still an animal. She was the family pet, for show, but not tell. There was one saving grace however, her adopted brother Jace. They were the bestest of friends, playing forever, not caring about a thought in the world. They ate together, slept together, played together. They did everything together. Jade helped him overcome his social anxiety and he helped her around the house in general. He was the only one that showed her kindness when even the servants and visitors were given permission to punish her, violently if necessary. The contrast of Jade’s mother force feeding her soup (holding her mouth shut until she stopped choking) compared to Jace and his steady patient feeding of Jade was quite noticeable. So it hit Jade like a tonne of bricks when she found out that Jace had to go to her family’s Dust Mines to do some mining, since that’s what all the males in the Thiessen family do. Jade didn’t see him again for 2 years. In the meantime, her torturous training regime became more intense with the introduction of the Obedience Collar. It was powered by Dust Crystals (electric) and was able to give Jade a violent shock to her neck if she was anything less than obedient. It was locked on with telekinesis, making it impossible to take off. Jade was scars from this, mental and physical. Jade however was allowed to watch Television now, as a good-trust reward. She was fascinated by the whole concept of television and was especially fond of a certain daredevil. Ametrine Plumasourire. She marvelled at her impossible aerial maneuverers and Jade dreamed of flight from then onwards. She tried to fly, which ended horribly with the hospitalisation of not only her but 4 other servants. That is when the collar came into effect and her television privileges were stripped. Jace came home soon thereafter and Jade was thrilled. Except one thing. Jace was a broken man. He did not acknowledge anyone and would spend hours, even days in his bed at one time, staring at the ceiling. Servants’ oftenly had to feed and dress him. Jade was distraught that her only friend had been turned into a comatose zombie. So she was all over the opportunity to take her brother’s place when she overheard her family speaking about sending him back. Jade volunteered and savoured the freedom of no Obedience Collar. She WAS however knocked back into reality when she saw what she was in for. Faunus, broken and weak, as far as the eye could see. The mines were run by Faunus, all kept in line by armed guards and shackles around each one of their throats. Jade was unable to comprehend the gravity of the situation before a similar shackle was clamped around her neck and she was forced to dig. After many attempts at rebellion, which were all shutdown, Jade’s resolve was beginning to fade. She planned an escape attempt, all she needed was a chance. Which she got when she was sent to the deep mines. Her shackles were momentarily taken off so she could mine down there effectively. As soon as Jade was sure that she was gone from earshot, she took a walk. It was so dark, that she could barely make out her fingers out in front of her, but she enjoyed the silent blackness of being so far beneath the earth. It was a sight that the crew hadn’t finished supporting yet. Weak timbers held up the ceiling and make-shift frames had been placed in weaker areas. It was a caution zone, lined with warning signs, but who can read in the dark? It happened in an instant. Jade hit a decently sized rock with her foot, picked it up, and chucked it into the oily darkness before her. Silence. It had hit one of the wooden timbers and bounced off without a sound. Jade gave an unsatisfied sigh and turned back the way she had come. A few pebbled rained down on her head. Curious, she paused and listened. A cracking frame sent a surge of icy slithers hurtling down her spine. She didn’t even have time to take two steps before the timber above her came down, followed by the rumble of cracking rock. Whump. Dizzying pain shot through her skull, and then everything went black. She woke not even five minutes later, coughing on thick, black dust and heaving for breath. Something warm and sticky slicked her hair and ran down the right side of her face. The timber, the very object that had saved her life, lay across her chest, mere inches from crushing her. She wriggled out from beneath it, wheezing. A boulder above her groaned and rolled, pinning her to the cold, stone earth by her wings. Cold agony webbed through her chest. Her stomach did backflips and her head spun. The dust in her lungs made it nearly impossible to scream. All she could do in her pained stupor was thrash and hope that no more boulders would crush her. Jade wasn’t sure how long she was there. she thought he heard voices and the grind of rocks moving about outside of her dusty coffin, but after a moment of strangulated cries and then exhausted, tense listening, all was silent again. Death is an agonizing process, Jade thought. Jade let her eyes close, and her thoughts wander to above and beyond the dark, cold mine. A thought then hit her. She could free herself from this prison if she had the courage to. All she needed was the bravery and the fearlessness to do it, but could she. She had recently learnt her Semblance that among other things, increased her strength through the use of markings on her body. These wings were what holding her down figuratively and literally. She then swallowed a lump in her throat and placed 6 of these marking on her arm. She then began pulling at her wings. She pulled herself as hard as she could. Tears streaming from her face and howling in absolute agony. Tendons ripped and bones cracked as she continued with this self-mutilation. She eventually ripped herself free, blood gushing everywhere. A rock was lifted from somewhere above her, and white, blinding light shone through and onto her face. Fresher air hit her lungs and she gasped. The voices were crystal clear now, but Jade was barely conscious enough to make them out. Someone, was screaming her name; others were scrambling to uncover her before any more damage was done, but it was already done. She was shipped out of the mines and back to her family house. When she awoke, she was face-to-face with her parents, the dynamic duo of danger. They had a little chat and Jade and Jace both no longer needed to go back to the mines. In fact, Jade’s life got noticeably better. Not by much, but Obedience Collars, disgraceful displays and torturous training was no longer. She made a mental note to pretend to be a human for the rest of her life, her life would be better that way. Soon her parents noticed her skill in combat and enrolled her to Beacon Academy. In honour of her brother, who is still not any better, she turned his pickaxes into her own personal weapons, to remind her of what was true and right. She had taken the name of “Fauconmineur” when she came to Beacon, not wanting to associate with her family anymore. Appearance She stands at around about 5’8” and weighs roughly about 88kgs. She has naturally green coloured hair and her eyes are a roughly the same colour too. In fact her hair is probably the thing she cares about the most out of anything, keeping it nice and short, but neat to make sure it’s combat ready whenever needed. She usually wears clothes that is suited for the weather, while still being loud and able to make a statement. Though she does own a pair of goggles along with a gas-mask that she wears just about everywhere (because of reasons, it’s kinda like a soother) and she tends to dress up with a beanie whenever she can. Personality Jade can be summed up as joyful, mannered, understanding and compassionate. Due to her early life, she was never one to trust people, and still isn’t. Though her tortured childhood is what causes her to show kindness to others, trying to give people what she lacked as a child. She is incredibly well-mannered, even among friends, because to be quite honest, she doesn’t have that many (though her tongue is quite profane, but that’s not manners, that’s vocabulary). Even the few friends she does have she has to step carefully around because not a lot of people like her and she could cause her friends to become frustrated and get mad with her. Some of her friends even say that she is “reckless and destructive”. Jade understands this, but she cannot help it, she’s just like that. That being said, she is a very good friend to have. She’ll openly detriment herself to benefit others and hates people who only look out for themselves. She has a very humorous side that’s borderline hysterical to some, that she shows to everyone, but in reality it’s a mask. She shows her humorous side, because deep-down, all she want is to be accepted. She loves animals and children, and she’s very good and talking to them too, people say she was naturally blessed with such an ability, in which many people just laugh it off. She has a craving for cookies, and since they’re a rare treat, it’s very hard to find and satisfy Jade. She expresses herself in a cut and dried way and she doesn’t resist taking the driver’s seat if she believes “her way is better” and can cause her to come across as arrogant. She puts up a demeanor of aloofness and pugnacity making people either love, hate or want to be her within the first few seconds of meeting her. Though when she shows her real-self, one would find that the courage, the honesty & the enthusiasm evolves into rebellion and vulnerability. She can usually be seen charging in head-first, then suddenly being overcome with doubt straight away. Though she can be easily set on the right path again through her instinctive nature and feelings. She’s highly productive and creative if you can motivate her the right way, because when you force her to do things, she’s going to forget about it, or it'll be half-assed. Jade isn’t very aggressive, but is very stubborn. She passive and doesn't like to argue, but she’ll defend herself if she is challenged or if the time calls for it. She tends to favour “Form Over Function”, adding a flourish to her attacks here and there, she fights as if she’s on a stage and she’s the star, though this flourish doesn’t take away her ruthlessly lethal fighting style. She considers herself to be a Human thanks to the only thing that distinguished herself as a Faunus got completely amputated off, though she still is a Faunus Weapon Crânesperceurs (Skull Piercers) Jade’s main weapons are incredibly unusual and hard to use. Essentially they’re pickaxes, but much more awesome, being part crossbow too. They were made from her brother’s old work pickaxes after some heavy designing and modification by Jade. She feels honoured to use them in her brother’s memory. They have superb range due to both their melee and ranged forms. They have exhaust points all over the weapons that allow for Jade to release a burst, like an air-compressor, to accelerate the pickaxes to phenomenal speeds, giving them really good piercing strength, also allowing her to launch HERSELF forward at amazing speeds. They’re classified as both a sharp & blunt weapon, allowing her to cave skulls in with the pointed bit, but also rip peoples’ limbs off with the sharpened inside. The pickaxes are small enough for agile combat, but large enough for severe damage to be given. By modifying this, Jade can also expel a large blast of compressed-air from the top of the pickaxes, blowing back anyone in range for a little breathing room. They’re also connected via chains to the handles to allow for medium-ranged combat and to reel in her pickaxes once she’s fired them, or to use as grappling hooks on anything she wants to. She can put Crystals of Dust into these pickaxes through an underneath compartment to grant these pickaxes elemental properties, electric being the favoured. These pickaxes each can transform into a pair of awesome revolving-action repeating crossbow. Much like any other gun however, she loads in bolts into the revolving compartment, which acts as ammo for the crossbow, different colours meaning different types. They fire using pneumatic launching systems, rather than tension from a string and can fire 6 shots each crossbow before having to reload. Semblance Runic Feathers Jade’s Semblance works similarly to Weiss’s Glyphs, but Jade’s are called Runes. Jade is able to place Runes upon her body that can increase physical attributes greatly. These Runes are temporary and fade after a while, but while they’re active, they allow her to trump anyone in a certain aspect, as long as she has enough Runes for the job. Square Runes allow Jade to increase her strength & jumping prowess, Circle Runes allow her to increase her speed and agility, Triangle Runes give her incredible durability and pain-tolerance & Cross Runes grant her higher senses. She cannot place too many runes on her body because the strain it puts on her body will either send her into a comatose state or a feral state for an extended period of time, giving the enemy plenty of chance to kill her. Thus because of this, Jade has to be sparing with her Runes. Each Rune doesn’t take much Aura, combined with her incredibly large Aura, it means she’s quite an opponent, so be careful. Abilities Strengths * Aura Strength: '''Jade has an incredibly, stupidly strong Aura. This is due to her time in harsh environments so her Aura adapted to help her. It also means she can use her Runes a lot. * '''Versatility: Because she doesn’t excel in any field of combat, she’s pretty above versatile in all fields of combat, but nothing spectacular. Add onto that her Runes and she's a force to reckon with. * Range Superiority: Due to the way her weapons are made (being half pickaxe and half crossbow) and such and her combat experience, she has effectiveness from any range. * Shrewd-Thinking: Jade's mind is sharp enough to think many steps in front of a person, effectively anticipating her assailant's moves. Weaknesses * Limit-Breaking: '''Jade is somewhat reckless. She actively pushes herself past her limits, which often times leads to her going far into the deep-end, becoming a little insane. * '''Phobias: '''Due to her upbringing and time in the mines, she has developed Pnigophobia & Claustrophobia, effecting her combat and everyday life to the point of mental breakdown. * '''Mediocrity: '''Due to her lack-luster specialization in any combat-field, she is somewhat mediocre or average, maybe slightly above. But it's damned when her Runes are used. * '''Anxiety: '''Jade suffers from extreme anxiety and in certain situations, she'll freak out, especially in highly stressful situations. '''Trivia * Jade's name means "Loving Mining Falcon", because “Faucon” is French for “Falcon” and “Mineur” is French for “Miner”, plus her name, Jade, which is a precious stone that has been used historically to attract love. * She has a French Theme, speaking French and having French sounding names for her Semblance and her Weapons. * Jade has Pnigophobia (Fear of Choking or Anything Around the Neck) & Claustrophobia (Fear of Enclosed or Cramped Spaces). Category:Second Years